


Sugar Depravation

by LadyErin



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Accidental boy kissing, M/M, Mildly unintentional erotic finger sucking, Sugar withdrawl, Thoughts of going full on Bat, Unhelpful teammates, Using chocolate as a lure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErin/pseuds/LadyErin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin bears the brunt of a sugar craving Impulse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Depravation

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Fandom: Young Justice (comic)
> 
> Pairing/Characters: Robin (Tim Drake)/Impulse (Bart Allen), Impulse/Superboy (Kon-El), Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark), Arrowette (Cissie King Jones), Secret.
> 
> Beta: Raistlin
> 
> Feedback: Is to me what sugar is to a speedster.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I don’t own them, DC does. I’m just playing; if they sue, they can have the two pennies to my name.
> 
> Author's Notes: Takes place in the early days of the Young Justice comic series.
> 
> Warnings: Accidental boy kissing and mildly unintentional erotic finger sucking.

 

* * *

 

Robin hurried down the hall, popping the last bite of powdered sugar jelly filled doughnut into his mouth.

He’d had a hectic day and missed lunch, so made a stop at a bakery on his way to meet with the team, purchasing three of the sugary pastries, two of which he gulped down before jumping back in the Redbird, and speeding on his way.

Chewing and swallowing, he stepped into the living area of the cave, reaching his left hand to his belt to retrieve a wet wipe so he could clean his hands and face. He never imagined that he’d soon be fighting, not for his life, but his virtue.

 

* * *

 

There were very few things that could distract Bart Allen a.k.a. Impulse from a video game, but as Robin entered the room, his head came up and he sniffed the air. His game was forgotten as he zoned in on that most intoxicating of scents.

*** _Sugar_ ***

In a blur of motion, he was on Robin.  He knocked the other boy to the ground as he grabbed his gauntleted right hand and started to franticly lick and suck the palm and fingers.

Robin pushed and shoved at the smaller boy with his one free hand, but the boy clung to him with fierce determination. “Bart! What are you doing?!” He yelled out as he tried to yank his hand free and get loose of the obviously possessed speedster.

It took Bart less than thirty seconds to clean every trace of sugar from Robin’s hand and answer the question.

“Max. Five bags candy. Broken TV. No treats. Two weeks.” The last part came out with a wail.

Finding no more sugar on the hand, he let it go and grabbed Robin’s head, his tongue going into overdrive as he licked his face.

“Ack! Little help guys!” Robin yelled as he increased his struggles, getting his hands into Bart’s hair, and tugging unsuccessfully, the other boy seemingly not even noticing in his desperate state.

He could hear Superboy, Wonder Girl, Arrowette and Secret howling with laughter as he bucked and fought the sugar deprived monster on top of him. If he’d been more capable of clear thought, he most definitely would have been planning bloody and unholy retaliation.

He couldn’t even get to his utility belt as Bart’s body was in the way, besides he really didn’t want to hurt the kid. At this point, he wasn’t entirely positive if stunning him would even work.

“Bart stop--” He started to plead hoping reason would prevail if nothing else, then “Mmmph.” as Bart’s tongue plunged into his mouth cutting off any other chances at speech.

With a valiant effort, he yanked his head to the side, tearing their lips apart.

“Dude! You frenched me!” he cried sharply in shocked outrage.

Bart paused, “Huh? I’m not French.”

Robin heard the girls’ laughing harder as Superboy gasped out through his own whoops. “Oh man. It’s tongue kissin’. You are such a baby.”

“But I just wanted the sugar.” Bart pouted sadly, looking even younger than he was.

“Kid! Get him a candy bar! **Now**!” Robin ordered quickly.

“But Max--” Bart started to say as Superboy ran for the kitchen.

“Max isn’t here!” Robin managed to snap peevishly, before Bart’s tongue was in his mouth again nearly choking him, before Bart began sucking his tongue.

Closing his eyes, he willed his body not to respond in any way, and prayed for it to end soon. The last thing he needed was to give the others ammunition if he got aroused from this. He would certainly never hear the end of it.

Suddenly Bart stopped, his head rearing up, nostrils flaring, amber eyes manic as they searched.

Superboy stood near them with a completely unwrapped chocolate bar, waving it in front of Bart’s eyes.

“Here ya go Imp. Ya know ya want it. Come get it.” He cajoled, wafting the scent toward the wild looking boy as he braced for impact.

Bart jumped off Robin and grabbed his wrist with both hands, gripping it so tightly his knuckles showed white, while he devoured the chocolate in less than ten seconds, making Superboy glad he’d taken off the wrapper, as Bart probably would have eaten that too.

Robin shot Superboy a grateful look then jumped up himself, running to the kitchen. As he grabbed three more bars, he silently thanked who ever had thought to buy them, as he tore the wrapper from one and rushed back to the living area.

When he got there, Bart had his eyes closed as he licked and sucked Superboy’s fingers blissfully unaware of anything around him.

Robin quickly pressed the denuded chocolate into Superboy’s hand then repeated the process until they were all gone.

Five minutes later Bart was still working Superboy’s fingers for every last bit of chocolate-ly goodness to be had, Superboy stood with an unusual amount of patience but raised an eyebrow at Robin indicating he should do something fast.

Placing a gentle hand on Bart’s back Robin asked softly, “Bart how long has it been since you broke the TV?”

“Twelve days.” Bart mumbled around one of Superboy’s fingers, unwilling to give it up incase he missed even the slightest hint of the first chocolate he’d had in days.

Robin blanched, “Twelve days with no sugar at all!?”

Bart shook his head and removed his mouth from the finger long enough to say, “Cereal, but only two table spoons of sugar instead of six and fruit. No candy, chocolate, ice cream, pastries, no sweets.” He whimpered, “Torture.”

Superboy winced, feeling bad for their youngest member; he had a sweet tooth himself but knew Bart’s beat his by at least a hundred, so the kid must have been miserable.

He patted his back with his free hand, letting the kid continue to suck at his finger as if his life depended on it.

The girls joined them and started petting Bart, making soothing noises at him, even Secret turned one hand solid in order to add her support. They all knew their resident speedster literally lived for sugar, so this must have been incredibly hard on him, likely the worst thing he’d ever endured.

Robin sighed, he couldn’t be mad at him when he looked so sad and forlorn; sucking on Superboy’s finger like it was a lifeline that would be taken from him any minute.

“Bart, next time Max does this, tell us. And we’ll bring extra treats for you.” He stated firmly in his ‘I’m the leader’ voice.

Bart stopped sucking Superboy’s finger, “But that would be bad, I’m trying really hard to be good. And Max wouldn’t like it; he said I gotta quit messin’ up.”

Robin scowled, “I’ll talk to Max. I get that he was upset, but that wasn’t a fair punishment.”

Superboy ruffled Bart’s hair. “Besides kiddo, that’s what buds do. And so what if ya mess up sometimes, everybody does.”

Bart hugged him then turned, clutching his arms around Robin’s waist, burrowing his face into his chest and sniffled. “I’m sorry Robin. You just smelled sooo good.”

Robin chuckled and rested his cheek on the top of his head as he wrapped his arms around him. “Yeah, just remind me to wash my face and brush my teeth before I get to the Cave. And truthfully, it’s not the worst kiss I’ve ever had.”

The others laughed and wandered off with final pats to their annoying but loveable team mate. They may want to kill him sometimes but he was theirs and made life interesting in a good way.

Robin led Bart off to the computer room to talk to Max Mercury. He wasn’t sure how going full on 'pissed off Bat' was going to work, but he intended to find out.

He also made a mental note to talk to Bruce about a treats allowance for his team. He was confident that he could make him see the necessity of it.

He only hoped he could keep from dying of embarrassment when he told him why it was needed. On the other hand, hearing the Batman laugh might just be worth it. Even if it was at the expense of his own dignity.

Tightening his arm around Bart’s shoulder, he thought to himself. ‘ _Who **really** needs dignity anyways?_ ’

 


End file.
